A 3rd-Generation (3G) communication system generally supports a data rate of about 384 Kbps in an outdoor channel environment with a relatively poor channel environment, and supports a data rate of up to 2 Mbps even in an indoor channel environment with a relatively good channel environment.
Accordingly, research is being actively conducted on a new communication system that guarantees relatively high data rate and at the same time, mobility and Quality of Service (QoS) in a 4th-Generation (4G) or 5th-Generation (5G) communication system. As an approach to achieving these purposes, a sleep mode operation scheme for reducing power consumption of a UE and a handover operation scheme corresponding to high-speed movement for guaranteeing wireless mobility of the UE and QoS are taken into consideration.